themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Marineinfanteriekorps
The Marineinfanteriekorps (Naval Infantry Corps) is the ground combat arm of the Kriegsmarine. It consists of seven regiments of ground specialising in amphibious operations. Four regiments are assigned to the various fleets. One Regiment is assigned directly to OK Europa as a special intervention force. The seventh regiment is the Kampfschwimmer Abteilung. This is Germany's naval special forces unit, and is assigned to OK Europa. Although their name suggests that they are an infantry force, they possess a large number of tanks, artillery pieces, and armoured personnel carriers. Elements of the Naval Air Service are permanently assigned to the Marineinfanteriekorps. These personnel fly aircraft and helicopters identical to those used by the Heer. Because of their ground role, members of the Marineinfanteriekorps wear field grey uniforms. The Naval Infantry Corps is used for amphibious assaults, and as elite infantry. =Organisation= ;1. Marineinfanterieregiment: Baltic Fleet ;2. Marineinfanterieregiment: Atlantic Fleet ;3. Marineinfanterieregiment: Northern Fleet ;4. Marineinfanterieregiment: Baltic Fleet ;5. Marineinfanterieregiment: OK Europa ;6. Marineinfanterieregiment: Black Sea Fleet ;7. Marineinfanterieregiment: Kampfschwimmer Abteilung A line Naval Infantry Regiment consists of three infantry battalions, an artillery battalion, an armoured personnel carrier battalion, an armoured car battalion, a Panzer company, and support troops. In addition, each regiment has control over a wing from Naval Aviation. This wing operates helicopters in support of the regiment from ship, and from temporary bases on land. =Equipment= Nearly all Marineinfanterie equipment is identical to Army equipment. The only exception is the Leopard 1 Ausf 6, which is a Leopard 1 with communications and computer equipment from the Leopard 2. Unlike the Russian Naval Infantry or the US Marine Corps, the Marineinfanterie have few amphibious vehicles. No heavy artillery or ballistic missiles are provided. Heavy and nuclear fire support is supposed to be provided by the Marineflieger. In the initial stages of an attack, artillery support is provided by German warships and naval aircraft. Small Arms *P 80 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock17.htm **P 80P 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock19.htm **P 80K 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock26.htm *MP 05 5.92mm Kurz Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7 *MP 92 9mm Compact Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steyr_TMP *MP 88 9mm Submachine Gun *MP 69 9mm Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steyr_MPi_69 *MP 68 9mm Submachine Gun **MP 68SD 9mm Suppressed Submachine Gun (Special Forces) **MP 68K 9mm Compact Submachine Gun (Special Forces) *MP 63 9mm Submachine Gun http://world.guns.ru/smg/de/walther-mpl-e.html **MP 63K 9mm Compact Submachine Gun *MP 40 9mm Submachine Gun *StG 77 5.92mm Assault Rifle (standard) *StG 72 5.92mm Assault Rifle (special forces) **StG 72k 5.92mm Carbine **StG 72MP 5.92mm Personal Defence Weapon *StG 65 7.92mm Kurz Assault Rifle *StG 44 7.92mm Kurz Assault Rifle *Gewehr 59 rifle 7.92mm Mittel Rifle **Gewehr 59k 7.92 Mittel Carbine **Gewehr 59SG/1 7.92mm Mittel Sniper Rifle *Kar. 98K 7.92mm Mauser Rifle (ceremonial) *SSG 69 7.92mm Mauser Sniper Rifle http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sniper-rifles/at/steyr-ssg-69-e.html *MG 03 5.92mm Light Machine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MG4 *MG 62 7.92mm Mittel Light Machine Gun *MG 05 7.92mm Mittel Light Machine Gun https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK121 *MG 42(m) 7.92mm Mittel General Purpose Machine Gun *GP 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 **AG 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 *AG 96 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_AG36 *GMG 99 4cm Automatic Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_GMG *8.8cm Schwere Panzerfaust http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustav_recoilless_rifle *Fliegerfaust 3 SACLOS guided surface to air missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstreak_missile *PALW anti-tank guided missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MILAN Artillery *10.5 cm Gebirgshaubitze 56(i) 10.5cm Howitzer https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OTO_Melara_Mod_56 *FH-70 15 cm Howitzer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FH-70 *5cm Granatwerfer 90 *8cm Granatwerfer 78 *12cm Granatwerfer 86 *10.5 cm LG 65 recoilless rifle *2 cm Flakzwilling 69 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rheinmetall_20_mm_Twin_Anti-Aircraft_Cannon *BL-A-9 Grubenottern surface to air missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crotale_%28missile%29 *10 cm Light Artillery Rocket Armoured Vehicles *Panzerkampfwagen Leopard I Ausf 6 **Pionierpanzer 2 Dachs Armoured Engineering Vehicle **Bergepanzer 2 Armoured Recovery Vehicle **Biber Armoured Vehicle Launched Bridge *Schützenpanzerwagen Boxer Wheeled Armoured Personnel Carrier **Armoured Personnel Carrier **120mm Mortar Carrier **Ambulance **Command Vehicle **Logistics **Armoured Recovery *Schützenpanzerwagen SPW-408 Wheeled Armoured Personnel Carrier http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DAF_YP-408 **120mm Mortar Carrier **Ambulance **Command Vehicle **Logistics *Spähpanzer Panhard http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panhard_AML **Panhard 88 - armed with light 88 mm gun **Panhard 60-7 - armed with 60mm mortar and 2 MG 34 **Panhard 60-20 - armed with 60mm mortar and 1 2 cm cannon *Wiesel 1 **Wiesel 1 Aufklärung (Reconnaissance) **Wiesel 1 MK20 (20mm Cannon) **Wiesel 1 RJP HOT (Tank Destroyer) **Wiesel 1 RJP HOT (Resupply) *Wiesel 2 **Wiesel 2 Ozelot (LeFlaSys Starstreak Launch Vehicle) **Wiesel 2 AFF (LeFlaSys Radar) **Wiesel 2 BF/UF (LeFlaSys Command) **Wiesel 2 120mm mortar **Wiesel 2 APC **Wiesel 2 Command **Wiesel 2 Carrier **Wiesel 2 Pioneer (Combat Engineer Reconnaissance) =Uniforms= Parade Uniforms Field Grey Parade Uniform Khaki Parade Uniform This is the standard summer parade uniform. It is worn when other naval personnel wear white uniforms. Service Uniforms Field Grey Service Uniform Khaki Service Uniform This is the standard summer service uniform. It is worn when other naval personnel wear white uniforms. Fatigue Uniform Combat Uniform Combat Uniform - Worn by Naval Infantry. Autumn, Desert, and Snow patterns also available. =Rank Insignia= Enlisted Men Soldat and Obersoldat are generic titles. Different ratings use different titles for these ranks. These titles include Marineschütze for infantry, Marinefunker for signals, Marinekanonier for the artillery or Marinepanzerschütze for armour. Sergeants Officers Admirals Category:Greater German Reich